The present invention relates generally to standard line replaceable modules, and more specifically to an improvement to positive locking mechanisms which allows their replacement, when protective gloves are used, with relative ease.
Future airborne electronic systems will be comprised primarily of a suite of standard line replaceable modules (LRM's) Line replaceable module systems are plug-in electronic modules which are slidably mounted in grooves in a chassis. One such plug-in module is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,660, entitled "Electronic Module Assembly", which was issued Mar. 29, 1966, to Leonard J. Yuska and David P. Zimmerman. While such modules represent an advance in electronic equipment, they remain difficult to remove and replace in maintenance conditions which require the use of protective gloves.
The task of improving existing line replaceable modules so that their installation and replacement is easier is alleviated, to some extent, by the use of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,605 entitled "Positive Locking Mechanism" issued to Chino et al, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference. The Chino et al reference discloses a positive locking mechanism for securing a plug-in electronic module in a chassis. A threaded element forces a module connector into engagement with a mating connector in the chassis. A pivotal driver blade is provided for turning the threaded element and, after the connectors are mated, the driver blade is pivoted and a cam thereon actuates wedges which provide a good thermal interface between the electronic module and the chassis. The driver blade also serves as means for extracting the plug-in electronic module from the chassis.
While the Chino et al system represents a definite advance in module electronics, a need remains to improve the lock mechanisms of line replaceable modules so that their installation and replacement may be accomplished by personnel wearing protective gloves. The present invention is directed towards satisfying that need.